Journey in Okinawa
by NowYouseeme789
Summary: the unexpected meeting will form a amazing is is a story between horitsuba Gakuen and detective first time making a fanfic hope u guys like please read it thanks


Chapter 1

In Horitsuba Gakuen is a peaceful school with overly population around hundreds of students. In this school you can join and enjoy the school. Well of course in this school u can see a lot of new experience

In the classroom

"ohayou minna ~ ! Fai sensei greets the student cheerfully. "ohayou sensei " the student replied ."everyone we have a good news we will have a trip to Okinawa for 4 days 3 nights aren't u excited ?i'm so excited ~ " said fai sensei .  
"and you know what this trip will be for class B and C "YAY " the students cheered ."oh ya the teacher that will join you guys are me,kuro rin sensei,and yui sensei~ yuuko sensei can't join us because she has something to do" fai sensei added ."sensei can we bring lunch ?" one of the student asked."OF COURSE~ " fai sensei sang. "ah sensei when we will go? Sakura asked. "it will be three days from so just prepare everything" . "okay" the student answered. Then 3 minutes later the bell rang signaling the break time. "okay guys if u want to ask something u can go ask me directly, good bye class thankyou" "yes sensei" the student answered

BREAK TIME

"wahh I can't wait for the trip" himawari said excitedly

"me too~ I can't wait to go too himawari chan~ ahaha " watanuki said happily while eating his bento

"aho gimme more food " Doumeki said flatly while thrusting his bento

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AHO?! YOU BASTARD STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD!" watanuki yells but doumeki only plugging his ear and ignoring him

"hahaha you guys really gets along well together,aren't you? Himawari smile brightly

"what? We are not himawari chan " watanuki wails

"well it's seems fun " syaoran said

"lil bro is right " syaoron the older of twin brother agreed

"that's right I'm sure it will be much fun " sakura smiled brightly

"mokona agree!" both mokonas jump happily

"but it kinda lonely without yuuko sensei " white mokona said

" well I hope the trip will be alright" watanuki hope silently.

"woy more food" doumeki said dully

"YOU STUPID BASTARD GO TAKE IT BY YOURSELF!AND I HAVE A NAME NOT WOY" Watanuki said angrily but give him more food

"yo aho" doumeki answered shortly

"grrrr"

"well well " syaoron said

"oh watanuki you should cook more food for us okay?" himawari smiled brightly

"of course ~anything for you himawari chan~ watanuki said happily

"well it's kinda suspicious that yuuko sensei didn't join us by the way" syaoron said suspiciously

"when u think about it I wonder what is yuuko sensei planning" syaoran wondered

"who knows" syaoron shrugged

"we never knows what is she is thinking " watanuki sigh

"well that's yuuko sensei for u" black mokona jumped

Then while they were chatting the bells suddenly rang again signaling the end of the student hurried to go back to their class goes smoothly until suddenly "BOOM" the chemistry lab was explode again(?) .Shortly after that we can see kurogane sensei got angry and chasing fai sensei while swinging the sword . Other than that everything goes smoothly maybe.. XD

Three days later

The student was asked to gather in the field at 7 o'clock in the morning. The student were chatting each other noisily until suddenly

"okay everyone please pay attention ,we will give you the schedule and the group will be choosed by the teacher" yui sensei fai's little twin brother said calmly

"well everyone let's go~! Fai sensei sang

"for the grouping u can see it In the paper sticked on the wall " yui sensei added

"that's what he said " fai sensei said XD

"for the superior for bus A will be me and fai sensei ,while the bus B will be yui sensei ,gosh why with him of all people" kurogane murmured

"WAY ~ I'm with kuro tan sensei " fai sensei cheered

"IT'S KUROGANE YOU BASTARD! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kurogane sensei roared

" hey watch your languages in front of the student kuro rin sensei ,you are scaring them" fai sensei warned

" oh shit sorry .. ehem go to your perceptive bus u can checked your named on the bus

The students and the teacher ride the bus without knowing that something unexpected will happen mysterious black shadow smile darkly in the background.

On the bus B

"ok is everyone is present?"yui sensei asked

"yesss" the students answered

"ok lets go now" yui sensei smiled

In bus B XD

"lalalala" fai sensei sang loudly.

" ok is everyone are complete? " kurogane asked the student

"yes kurogane sensei" the student answered

" ok" then kurogane sensei turn to fai sensei who have been singing the whole time with veins popping out on his head

"oh for god sake cant you stop singing before I bury you 600 meter feet" kurogane said angrily

" hahaha kuro rin sensei needs to calm down~" fai sensei laugh which make kurogane sensei blood pressure increased

"YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! " Kurogane roared then sheath his sword and chase fai sensei inside the bus while swinging the sword which make the students scared for their life and wake the sleeping sakura

"way kuro sama sensei is angry~ " fai sensei said while dogging the sword.

"way! They are chasing each other" the mokonas laughing while the other only sweat drop at the scene

" they never change aren't they? " a mysterious voice said

" EHH? Watanuki and the other student shocked with the figure of a woman with long black hair ,wearing a black gown smiling michiviously which is yuuko sensei

" yuuko sensei why are you here?" syaoron asked

"because I can't leave them alone anyway ~ " yuuko sensei answered wickedly

" ah yuuko sensei " fai sensei called happily

"HAH? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! DIDN'T YOU SAID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO?!" Kurogane scream loudly

"well well kurogane sensei that's is that this is this ,after all school work is making me tired so I decided to ran away and sneak to the bus " yuuko sensei explained

"WHATTTTT?! " Kurogane asked disbelief the witch ran away omg can't believed

"well I will be here with you guys so be prepared ya" yuuko sensei said happily

"yayy yuuko sensei is joining us " mokonas scream happily while the others minus doumeki and syaoron only facepalm with this situation

"OH NOOOO!" kurogane sensei scream horrified

" oh yess" fai sensei joining

The others just face palm with the scene

To be continued

Hope you guys like it .its my first time making a fanfic . so please be gentle with me . thankyou for reading my fanfic XD chapter 2 will posted soon


End file.
